It Had to be Harry
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Of all the people for Ron to fall in love with, it just had to be Harry. SLASH. ONE-SHOT. LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

It had to be Harry, didn't it. Well of course it had to be Harry. It's not like fate was going to make this _easy_ on him. Christ, it just fucking _had_ to be Harry. Even Malfoy would have been better. And that was seriously saying something.

"Hello Ron," Hermione said cheerfully, sitting down next to him. Of course there was Hermione, who still thought Ron liked her. That had been a load of bollocks from the start. And then there was Ginny who liked Harry, and Harry who liked Ginny, and Ginny was his sister and Hermione was his other best friend so if he did absolutely _anything_ absolutely _everything_ would be fucked. It just _had_ to be Harry.

Ron just grumbled.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Just tired," he replied. Hermione gave him a look, she could tell something was up but thankfully she didn't press the matter.

The rest of the week went somewhat like this. Ron mentally cursing himself every time he accidentally caught himself staring at his green eyes best friend, or when he found himself thinking about him, his smooth pale skin, messy hair, beautiful eyes… Why did it have to be Harry? Of all the people for Ron to suddenly develop a maddening crush on, it had to be Harry. He supposed it made logical sense. They'd been best friends for years, always around each other, and his platonic feelings had morphed into something a little more, a little… different. But whether it made sense or not, it was still annoying, and a little painful, because as much as it may have happened in his dreams (another fact he didn't like to think about), it would never, and could never, happen in reality. It was nothing but a hopeless crush and it was driving him insane.

"Ron, are you even listening?" Hermione said, bringing Ron out of his reverie. He looked up at the girl who was scrutinizing him, and then to the boy, no, _man_, standing next to her. Because Harry had definitely grown into a man over the summer, a short man, but a man nevertheless. He pried his eyes away from Harry and looked back towards Hermione who now held an expression that could be best described by three letters: OMG.

"Umm, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"I've got it! I know why you've been acting so weird!"

"Uh, why?" Ron asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

"You fancy someone!"

"Wait, what?" Ron asked, though it was technically true, how could Hermione…

"Who is she?" Hermione asked eagerly, grabbing the nearest chair and pulling it next to him. Ron briefly wondered why Hermione didn't sound upset, she had been crushing on him, hadn't she? And he'd seen how torn apart she was when he'd dated Lavender but now she just sounded sort of… happy.

But there it was of course, the inevitable 'she.' Hermione still didn't get it, no one bloody did.

"Shouldn't you be upset?" Ron asked, deciding not to answer her question, "I mean, I thought you liked me." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Ron," she said, "I got over you forever ago, hadn't you noticed? Besides, I wanted you to be happy, and I realized that you could never be happy with me. So it's okay, but you still haven't told me her name?"

"Yeah, well, that's where the problem is…" Ron began.

"Why, is she a Slytherin?" Hermione asked, "come on Ron, you know me and Harry would never judge you."

"It's just, oh never mind," Ron said. He stood up, heading for the boys dormitory. It was Harry who followed him.

"Ron?" Harry asked quietly, coming into the dormitory where Ron was slumped down on his bed.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, looking up at Harry. Friggin perfect angel of a man Harry Potter who also happened to be his best friend and his sister's boyfriend, why did this kind of stuff always have to happen to him?

"You know Hermione means best, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Ron said, "she just doesn't get it."

"She would if you explained it to her," Harry said, "and to me." Ron bit his lip.

"I'm not so sure if I want to explain it to her," Ron said, "or you," he added quietly, under his breath. The truth was, he did want to tell him, let it all out, but he just couldn't. It would ruin everything, and he couldn't bear to be the cause of that. At least he knew he wasn't going to break Hermione's heart, but as for Harry and Ginny… God what kind of a mess had he gotten himself into this time?

"Do you think you'll ever want to explain it to us?" Harry asked.

"Maybe someday," Ron replied, "just not now."

Harry nodded.

"Okay, but just know we're here for you no matter what, you got that mate?"

"Yeah, I got it," Ron said. Harry smiled brightly.

"Are you always this charming?" he asked, poking fun at Ron now that all the serious stuff was out of the way. Ron couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Only with you," he replied. Harry smiled.

"Well try to cheer up some before you come back downstairs, you'll scare the first years with that grimace," Harry said. Ron smiled a little bit bigger, and so did Harry.

"Much better," Harry commented, "you should smile more often," he noted, "you have a nice smile." And with those annoyingly totally-not-helping-Ron-get-over-his-crush words, Harry left. And Ron sank into his daydreams. Harry just commented on his smile, he said he had a nice smile, Ron silently vowed to always smile whenever Harry was around. Because Harry liked his smile, Harry actually liked something about him, well, of course Harry liked lots of things about him, he was sure, but this was different. Definitely. He really wanted to squeal, but that would make him seem like a teenage girl. Ahh screw it, he was already a queer, besides, Harry just commented on his smile. He totally had squealing rights. Ron squealed.

Ron came back down to the common room a little while later, still grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Hermione," he said cheerfully, Hermione looked up from her homework at her ginger friend. She smiled, glad to see he was happy, but she was a little confused as well.

"Wow Ron, happy much?" she said.

"Yup!" Ron replied, cheerfully, "where's Harry?"

"He went down to the library," Hermione said, "so, why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Harry said I had a nice smile," Ron replied, without thinking, not noticing the young female of a similar complexion and hair color to his hovering nearby, "anyway, I gotta go!" Ron said, standing up and heading for the portrait hole.

"Wait, Ron, where?" Hermione called after him.

"Library!" Ron replied, as he flat out skipped out of the common room, not caring how lame he looked. He was halfway to the library when he was intercepted.

"Oh hi Ginny," Ron said cheerfully, clearly not noticing the look in her eyes, "how are you?"

"You stay away from my boyfriend," Ginny practically growled. Ron's smile fell.

"What?"

"You heard me," Ginny said, her voice filled with malice, "you stay, the fuck, away, from my boyfriend."

"But… I… I wasn't…" Ron stuttered.

"Oh save it," Ginny growled, "I don't need your excuses, it's too late for them now. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at him, or how you brighten up a little every time he's around. Or your little 'Harry said I had a nice smile' bull shit back in the common room. Yeah, I know exactly what's going on here Ronald Weasley, and unless you want me to tell the whole school what gender you prefer to jack off to, you will stay away from my boyfriend, got it?" Ron was silent, his mouth tried to form words but his brain just couldn't process it fast enough. Ginny smirked, taking his silence as a yes.

"Good," she said, her voice so cold icicles were already forming around it's edges. Ginny turned on her heel and left, heading for the library. Ron just stood where he was, and cried. He didn't care who saw him, or what they thought, he just _couldn't_.

It was hopeless, it was all hopeless. And Ron was tired of hoping. It could never happen. Ever. Harry liked girls, he didn't want Ron, he wanted Ginny. It was all wrong, all so horribly fucking wrong. He was wrong, a disgrace, an abomination. He shouldn't have even been born, he was nothing but a fucking faggot.

"Good God Weasley, are you crying?" the familiar voice broke Ron away from his mental self-destruction.

"What do you want Pansy?" he tried to growl, but it came out as more of a whimper.

"Sorry," Pansy said, speaking the one word Ron thought he would never hear her say.

"What, you're not going to gloat, tell me how much of a baby I am?" Ron sniffled.

"No I just… I don't like seeing people cry." Ron scoffed a little.

"Why not? You make them cry all the time?"

"Yeah, I make them cry, but I don't stay to watch them cry, I've got this little, uh… problem. You know, when I see people crying I kinda of, uhh… start to cry too…" Pansy trailed off, looking a little nervous.

"You have sympathy tears, don't you?" Ron said.

"Do you have to say it so loud?" Pansy asked.

"What? No one's around to hear," Ron replied.

"But still, the walls have ears you know."

"I thought it was corn…" Ron grumbled.

"Does it matter? Corn, walls, there's still something around to be listening."

"Paranoid much?"

"You've never been to my house."

"No, I can proudly say I haven't," Ron replied.

"Well whatever," Pansy said, shrugging it off, "now it's your turn."

"My turn for what?" Ron asked.

"Your turn to spill, I told you my secret, now you gotta even the score."

"Oh, right, that…" Ron trailed off, not quite sure how to put it into words. "Well, the thing is, I like someone," he began, not really sure why he was telling Pansy Parkinson of all people about this. But then again, Pansy had revealed something fatally incriminating about herself, so he supposed it would make them even.

"Is it someone you shouldn't be liking?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, you could say that, the thing is… it's a bloke."

"Oh…" understanding dawned across Pansy's pale features. Neither one said anything for a moment, Ron was just waiting for Pansy to suddenly turn on him and start calling him a faggot and then spread the news all over the school. But she didn't.

"So, which one is it then?" Pansy asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, which one? You said you liked a bloke, but you never said which one. Which house is he in? Probably Gryffindor, God I hope it's not Longbottom. If it is I am going to have to comment on your serious lack of taste in men," Pansy commented.

"Harry," Ron said quietly.

"No, I'm Pansy, remember? But anyway, since it's definitely not Longbottom then… wait, Harry?"

"No, I'm Ron, remember?"

"No, I mean, Harry's the one, Harry Potter, he's the bloke you fancy." Ron's blush gave him away.

"Have you told him yet?"

"What? Tell him? Of course not, he'll hate me!"

"Doubt it," Pansy replied.

"Besides, my sister just bloody threatened me telling me to stay away from her boyfriend."

"Screw her," Pansy commented dryly, "not literally of course. I could though."

"That is one mental image I did _not_ want in my head."

"What? She _is_ a hot piece of ass."

"I seriously do not appreciate you calling my sister a hot piece of ass," Ron said, "you're a girl anyway."

"You're a boy," Pansy replied, calmly, "'sides she's the one who just threatened you," she said, shrugging.

"She's still my sister," Ron retorted.

"Yeah, but she's not my sister so it's okay." Ron groaned, rolling his eyes.

"But seriously, you should tell him."

"And totally ruin our friendship, hell no!"

"I doubt it will come to that, and he's not going to hate you. I mean, he faced Voldemort for crying out loud, I seriously doubt a little bit of faggotry is going to scare him off."

"Faggotry isn't even a word."

"Don't care," Pansy replied, "tell him."

"Or what?"

"I will."

"You wouldn't!"

"Would!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Come on Weasley, you know me better than this, I definitely would."

"Fine, so maybe you would."

Pansy smirked, "guess you'd better tell him then," she said mockingly, as she turned and headed back for the Slytherin dorms. And Ron stood there, his mind still not quite processing what was possibly the strangest encounter he'd ever had with the Slytherin. And hopefully ever would have.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron honestly didn't know what he was doing. Ginny was firmly keeping him away from Harry, god only knows where Hermione was, so here he was, sitting in the library, listening to Pansy Parkinson eagerly gossip about everyone. He let her blabber, it filled in the void of sound. He looked down at the potions essay he was supposed to be writing only to realize that he'd started to transcribe Pansy's gossip. Because he was pretty sure that beazors weren't created by Blaise and Millicent hooking up after Millicent's boyfriend cheated on her only now she's cheating on Blaise with her ex.

"You still haven't told him yet, have you?" Pansy commented dryly.

"Told who?"

"Harry, duh," Pansy replied.

"Well, um, Ginny," he said.

"What's she done this time?" Pansy asked.

"Just firmly keeping him away from me," he replied, "whenever I come into the common room she'll start snogging him."

"Bah, screw her," Pansy said, "no seriously, if I have to rape her in the girls bathroom to give you a few minutes with Harry, I'm totally up for it."

"You know, you could just kidnap her, no rape involved," Ron noted.

"Yeah but, where's the fun in that? Why kidnap a smoking hot babe if I can't even rape her?"

"Bloody lesbian," Ron grumbled.

"Technically, I'm bi," Pansy retorted.

"Still."

"Still what?"

"Just still." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, you need to tell him."

"Okay, okay, I will."

"No you won't," Pansy said,.

"Yeah, I won't," Ron admitted. Pansy shook her head.

"God you're hopeless."

"Hey Ron!" Ron looked up at the sound of his favorite voice.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, maybe a little too loud, Madame Pince shot him a sharp glare from across the library. Harry was standing there, quite breathless, his face a little flushed as if he'd been running.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Finally managed to get away from Ginny," he said, "I kind of had to make a run for it though, thought I'd come hang out with you," Harry smiled and Ron seriously considered melting.

"Well you're welcome to join us," Pansy said cheerfully. Harry cast her a confused look.

"What's she doing here?" Harry asked, sounding more curious than nasty, which was good, because the girl was starting to grow on him.

"Oh, she was um, helping me with my potions essay," Ron quickly said.

"But, Pansy's not even in potions," Harry said, sitting down.

"Oh, yeah, right," Ron said. Pansy smiled.

"Sorry Ron, you're going to have to think of a better excuse next time," she smiled at Harry, "we were just chatting," she told him pleasantly.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to intrude?"

"Oh please," Pansy said, "you're not intruding."

"Great!" Harry relaxed visibly, "what were we talking about?"

"Ron's love life, or should I say, lack thereof," Pansy said. Ron turned bright red.

Harry grinned, "yeah about that," he teased. Ron blushed even harder.

"But seriously Ron, you need to find yourself a someone," Pansy said. Ron silently thanked her for the use of a genderless word. Harry didn't seem to notice her lack of specificity.

"So," Ron said, changing the subject, "did you really run away from Ginny?"

"Yep," Harry nodded, chucking a little, "she stopped to talk to one of her friends and I pretended to be heading for the corner but as soon as I rounded the corner I booked it," he said.

"Why?" Pansy asked.

"Ginny's been really clingy lately, actually," Harry admitted.

"I wonder why," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ron quickly said.

"So, clingy, huh?" Pansy asked, taking the attention away from Ron, Ron mentally reminded himself to thank her for that as well.

"Yeah, I mean, we've kind of been growing apart, but all of a sudden, just this week she goes into full on, crazy girlfriend mode. She insists on going with me everywhere, constantly wants to snog, drags me with her everywhere, this is the first time I've actually been able to hang out with you, Ron, at all this week."

"Ick, clingy girlfriend," Pansy made a face as if something horrible had been stuck under her nose. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking of breaking up with her," he said the words quietly, eyeing Ron to gauge his reaction. It took Ron some serious effort to not break out into a song and dance.

He settled for a poker face.

"Well, I mean, it sounds like she's getting pretty bad, and if you don't feel much for her then it's probably for the best that you two break up," Ron said, sounding more like a diplomat than the older brother of the girl his friend was about to break up with.

"I feel like someone just stole all your emotion or something, you sounded like a rock," Pansy said.

"Yeah, you did sound a bit off, are you sure it's okay Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, of course," Ron said, attempting to interject a little more emotion into his voice, "like I said, from what you describe, I really think it's for the best." Harry grinned, happy that his break-up with Ginny wasn't going to ruin his friendship with Ron.

"I think I'm going to go find Ginny then," Harry said, standing up.

"Wait, you're going right now?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've been thinking about breaking-up with her for a while now, I just wanted to make sure it was okay with Ron, but since now I know it is, well, why wait?"

"Makes sense to me," Pansy said.

"Oh, okay then, see you Harry!" Ron said.

"See you!" Harry replied, as he left the library.

"Ohmygosh, he's actually breaking up with Ginny, this is your chance!" Pansy said rapidly, as soon as Harry was out of earshot.

"What? No, I can't just make a move on him, besides he's straight."

"Weren't you listening at _all_?" Pansy asked. "It's clear Ginny is feeling threatened, majorly threatened. She wouldn't be like that unless she thought that you were somehow a threat to her and Harry's relationship. Some part of her is definitely questioning Harry's sexuality and his feeling for you, because if he really was as straight as you say he is, why would she feel threatened? It'd be one-sided feelings, no biggie. But maybe she's seen something in Harry that we haven't, something that might cause her to think that her brother crushing on her boyfriend could seriously mess things up, because maybe her boyfriend actually returns his feelings."

"Your logic is twisted," Ron said.

"Yeah, but it's totally logical. And on top of that, the first thing Harry did when he got away from Ginny was to come see you, and the fact that he actually asked your permission, didn't you see him watching you? He was looking for your reaction, he wanted to see how the idea of him suddenly being back in the market would affect you."

"Your logic is seriously twisted."

"But still totally logical," Pansy countered.

"I thought he was just looking to make sure I wouldn't get mad because I tend to do that sometimes."

"Yeah, that's the blind person way of seeing it," Pansy said, "but there was definitely more to it than that."

"Says who?"

"Me," Pansy replied, "and me being the girl I clearly have more experience in these matters."

"So wait, you think Harry might be gay?"

"I think Harry might be into your type, or more specifically, you," Pansy said, "no, wait, I don't think he does, he does."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry moved quickly down the halls, his eyes scanning for the familiar red hair that would alert him to her presence. Ginny. To be honest, Harry couldn't believe he'd ever liked her. He actually had liked her, once upon a very different time, but after awhile she just wasn't quite… right. He'd assumed they would just grow apart and naturally break up without any of the nasty words, but then last week she suddenly went nutters. She dragged him everywhere with her, snogged him obsessively, and kept him away from his friends. It was the last thing that bothered him the most. Sure, constantly being forced to follow her around was obnoxious, and every time she kissed him he wanted to vomit, but then on top of that he had no time to spend with Ron and Hermione. And despite the fact that it had only been a week, he missed them already. Just seeing Ron in the library cheered him up, despite the fact that he was with Pansy. Harry supposed he could get used to Pansy if he had to, she hadn't been all that bad back there, and if Ron was, for some strange reason, perhaps romantically inclined towards her, Harry would be okay with it. As long as Ron was happy. Harry shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He _had_ to find Ginny, he _had_ to finish this. Now that he knew Ron wouldn't get all worked up about him hurting his sister, he knew he'd be okay. Because even if Ginny got all nasty about it, he'd have Ron still, so he'd get through whatever nasty shit Ginny might throw at him. And he had a feeling that she would throw some pretty nasty shit at him.

A flash of red suddenly appeared ahead of him, before disappearing into the crowd. Harry sped up, she was talking to one of her friends whose name Harry hadn't even bothered to remember.

"Ginny!" Harry called. Ginny turned, a nasty look crossing her face.

"Where the Hell did you go, you dolt?" Ginny growled, clearly mad that he had left her.

"Ginny, I just came to tell you that I can't do this anymore," Harry said suddenly, figuring he might as well get it out.

"Do what?" Ginny asked, her voice getting shriller by the minute.

"I can't do 'us' anymore," Harry said, "I'm sorry, I just don't feel for you like I used to."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ginny demanded. Harry just nodded. "What, but why?"

"We've been growing apart for awhile now Ginny, I thought you saw that," Harry replied, careful to keep his voice even.

"What? What about this past week? We did everything together!"

"No Ginny, _you_ did everything, and just dragged me along because you were being a possessive _bitch_." Harry hadn't meant to say it, he really hadn't. Well, okay, maybe he had. He wanted to keep it as diplomatic as possible, but Ginny was just… being a manipulative bitch. Ginny's friend gasped. Ginny's eyes went wide, surprised, for real as well. Actual genuine surprise, she wasn't expecting that. Then her eyes narrowed.

"This is about Ron, isn't it?" she accused.

"What? What does Ron have to do with this?"

"Dumping me and already moving onto your next lover, you fucking whore…"

"No, Ron's a friend, I'm not leaving you for anybody."

"Oh, you mean you haven't noticed?" Ginny looked downright malicious, she laughed but there was no humor in the sound, as cold as ice.

"Noticed what?" Harry asked.

"Ickle Ronnie-kins has the hots for you," Ginny said, her voice high and mocking, "you should see the way he stares at you, like you're a piece of meat. It's so… disgusting."

"No, Ron doesn't… he's just a friend…"

"Well your little _friend_ is a faggot," Ginny growled, "go ask him, he can't deny the truth."

"No, I just… he's…" Harry trailed of, having no idea what to say. Surely Ginny was making it up, but her expression, the way she said it, whether it was real or not, she truly believe it was, and Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. Harry backed away slightly, Ginny noticed.

"What's the matter? Scared? Scared that it's the _truth_? Oh no, has Ron been lying to you? Such a mean friend, doesn't even trust you to know that." Harry backed away farther. Ginny smirked.

"That's right, run, hide, go find your precious Ron like I know you want to you fucking faggot." And Harry turned around and flat out fled.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

Ron came up to the common room and hour later. He'd said goodbye to Pansy back at the library, and had spent the entire way up to the common room wondering if Harry had broken up with Ginny yet. He quickly said the password and crawled into the portrait hole. Harry wasn't around, but he spotted Hermione in a chair by the fire.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron called, walking over to her, Hermione looked up and gave him a small smile, that looked a little pained.  
>"Is everything okay?" Ron asked, Hermione shook her head.<p>

"I don't think so, it's Harry, he came in about fifteen minutes ago, I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't tell me anything, he said he needed to see you, he looked a bit… distressed."

"Where is he?"

"Common room?" Hermione replied, "I've already told the other boys not to go up." Ron nodded.

"Thanks," he said, and headed for the common room. Hermione just gazed after her friends, letting out a huge sigh. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She turned back towards her homework, silently hoping that everything would be okay.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

The dormitory was dark when Ron entered. It was nearing sunset, and the only light in the room was what came from the windows. But despite that Ron found Harry immediately. He was sitting at the edge of Ron's bed, just staring at his feet, waiting for him.

"Harry…" Ron began.

"Is it true?" harry whispered.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that you're gay?" Harry demanded, looking up at him.

"I…" Ron trailed off.

"Please Ron," Harry begged, "just tell me the truth."

"Yes," Ron said quietly.

"And is it true that you fancy me?" Harry asked.

Ron was silent for a moment, his lips finally parting to form the word "yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry whispered.

"I thought… I thought you would be repulsed, that you might not want to be my friend anymore. I'm sorry Harry, I should have trusted you, I just…"

"You just what?"

"I was just so scared… and confused." Harry turned away.

"I take it you broke up with Ginny then," he noted quietly.

"More of a shatter," Harry replied.

"Are you… are you okay?"

"Fuck no," Harry growled.

"Oh," Ron was silent.

"What are you thinking?" Ron asked. Harry turned back to face him, emotions that Ron couldn't quite catch flashing across his eyes. Harry stood up, crossing the room in two steps he wrapped his arms tightly around Ron's neck and kissed him firmly on the lips.

It took Ron awhile before he responded, mostly because he was in shock. But the shock wore off and he returned Harry's kiss with every ounce of passion and love that he could muster, as if he could show him everything he'd ever felt for him with this one kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. And Harry returned every emotion Ron tried to convey right back at him. It was Harry who finally ended it, pulling away as he lay his head against Ron's chest, his arms still hooked around his neck. And Ron just held Harry against him, neither one of them moving, neither one of them speaking, neither one of them quite sure as to what was going to happen next.

"What was that for?" Ron finally whispered.

"For every day you didn't tell me," Harry said.

"Really? If that's the case, did I mention I've liked you since fourth year?" Harry let out a small laugh, breaking some of the tension.

"I just wished you'd told me," Harry said.

"I wish I had too," Ron replied, "but you were with Ginny, and before then Cho, and there was always me and Hermione too I guess… I don't know."

"I would have left all of them you know," Harry whispered.

"How long?" Ron asked.

"Since I've known? Fifth year. Since I've finally admitted it to myself and accepted the fact? About five minutes."

"That long, huh?"

"Oh shut up," Harry replied, smiling.

"So, what happens now?" Ron asked.

"I vote we thank Ginny," Harry said.

"And by thank you mean punch her in the face?"

"Yep."

"Good idea, I like it," Ron said. Harry smiled. He lifted his head back up and kissed Ron on the lips again. It was much shorter this time, but they both knew there would be many more kisses to come, so they were okay with it."

"Oh! Sorry!" both Harry and Ron turned at the sound, only to find a rather embarrassed looking Hermione standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," she quickly babbled, "I just came up to check on you, and it looks like you're okay so I'll just…"

"No, it's okay," Ron said, letting go of Harry… mostly. He still kept one arm around his waist, not that Harry minded, seeing as he was almost eagerly leaning into the taller boy.

"So… are you two like… together?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Ron replied.

"What about Ginny?"

"It's a long story," Harry said.

"Does it end with you two punching her in the face?"

"I sure hope so," Ron said.

"Gosh Ronald, your own sister," Hermione playfully scolded. Ron just grinned.

"Exactly," he said, "therefore, it's totally okay."

"Just out of curiosity," Harry asked, "do we have to keep Pansy around?"

"Yes," Ron said, "I'm sorry Harry, but we've really bonded this past week and I really can't bare to see her go."

"Oh you," Harry grumbled. Ron just grinned.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad!"

"Yeah, you're right, I suppose I can tolerate her."

"What about Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Long story," they said in unison, before bursting into very non-manly giggles. And frankly, neither one of them cared.


End file.
